Hush little kit, Don't say a word
by Kasumiwolfdemon
Summary: A small boy of five hummed to himself as he limped down the street, his T-shirt was soaked with blood, his hair limp and caked with mud. A small smile appeared on his face as he made his way into his appartment. A Dark Naruto Fic and Song Fic


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto nor do i own the right to the song Hush little baby

*****

A small boy of five hummed to himself as he limped down the street, his T-shirt was soaked with blood, his hair limp and caked with mud. A small smile appeared on his face as he made his way into his appartment not bothering to lock the door as he entered.

'They'll break it down anyway' he thought a small frown replacing his smile.

He walked down the hall to his room the only light to show him the path from the moon. He made his way into his room, crawling onto his old twin bed pushed into one of the corners as he moved to the corner the bed made a low squeaking as he adjusted himself. The young boy brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs, his blue eyes narrowed slightly as he remembered what happened that day.

***FlashBack****

A little blond boy sat in the sandbox humming to himself as he patted the sand into a small mound. None of the other children came near him in fear of a scolding from their parents. But the little boy didn't care, they were all bakas anyway. A small girl walked over, she had short pink hair with a red ribbon tied in it to keep her bangs out of her eyes. She stood outside of the sandbox debating wether to join the boy or to play with the other kids when she heard him humming, her eyes lit up with recongization.

"I know that song," the girl said a smile at being able to start a conversation with the boy. But it quickly faded away when the boy continued to hum and pat the mound of sand like he hadn't heard her. She bit down on her lip thinking maybe she should just leave, but decided to try again.

"I know that song, it goes Hush little baby don't say-" The girl was cutoff as the boy stopped humming and turned to look at her with disdain visible in his narrowed blue eyes.

"That's not how it goes baka," The boy said turning back to his sand

"Yes it is my mommy sings it to me every time I go to sleep," The small girl replied with a hurt face, her mother wasn't wrong she had heard other mothers sing it as well. Again the boy stopped moving his hands and turned to face her again now with a frown on his face.

"No it's not you baka forehead girl," The boy was becoming irritated with this stupid girl, and wished she would just leave. Upon hearing the word forehead the girl started to cry and ran away to her mother on the other side of the park. Turning away from her retreating figure he began to hum again adding more sand to his mound.

***FlashBack****

Because of the that stupid girl his beating he received from the villagers had been more harsh today.

'Stupid girl, stupid villagers, stupid hokage, stupid town' The little boy's frown grew larger but disapered as fast as it had appeared a familiar voice resonated this his head, comforting him, loving him. It sang his song the one that stupid girl got wrong' The small boy's body began to rock back and forth as the song continued.

Hush little kit, don't say a word

Kyuubi's gonna kill the hokage

If that hokage don't die

Kyuubi's gonna shred them till they cry

If they don't cry out loud

Kyuubi's gonna destroy the whole town

If that town don't crumble down

Kyuubi's gonna burn it to the ground

If that town don't become ash

Kyuubi's gonna start all over again

A deranged look came into the boy's blue eyes and a sadistic smile came over his face

"Kyuubi's gonna start all over again"

*******

The great Hidden Village Konoha lay in smoldering ruins what had not been completely destroyed was up in flames sending thick smoke into the dusky sky. The inhabitants lay dead in the city, killed one by one and left to burn in the once proud village. A large stone stood near where the large gates to the entrance of Konoha once were. There was a blond teen using skillfully using a kunai to mark something into the stone, satisfied with his work he began walking down the road from Konoha and deranged look in his eye and a sadistic smile on his face. His work was done, they had all paid every last one of them. Looking once more back at the ruins he left humming a little tune the same one he had hummed for all his life. The stone that he had written upon seem to give off a certain luster when the morning light hit it making the carved words visible.

'Kyuubi's gonna start all over again'-Naruto

********************

Authors Note: well this is my first fanfic on but not the first one i wrote This is a Dark Naruto fic Some what of a song fic too.

please tell me what you think ^.^


End file.
